Endou Kanon
Endou Kanon (円堂 カノン) is one of the main characters in Inazuma Eleven 3 Ogre version, and Inazuma Eleven the Movie. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match he is the reserve midfielder for Inazuma Best Eleven. Background Not much of his past is known. Not even about his childhood or what day he was born on. Personality Endou Kanon is shown to be really nice, and very friendly to others as seen in the game as well as in the anime movie. He is also shown to be persevering and even doesn't like revealing about the future. Kanon's personality can be compared to that of Endou Mamoru's, due to their love, and passion for the sport of soccer. He also cares about him a lot, since he went back in time to help his great grandfather. In short, he's a exact replica of his great grandfather. He also says "Let's play soccer" just like how his great grandfather says it, therefore proving that he has the same passion as Endou. Though, it is shown that he doesn't like Team Ogre's rough plays in soccer either. Appearance Just like Endou Mamoru (his great grandfather), he also wears a headband but it is dark red in color and is very large. His hair color is dark teal, and his eye's color are also dark teal. His hair is similar to that of Toramaru, while he has tan skin and thick eyebrows. He has an earpiece in his left ear which is the color of white and blue. He wears a black t shirt underneath including a red, white, and blue jacket in which is only done up by a button on the top. He also wears teal 3/4 length trousers too. Abilities God Cannon Abisegeri Wolf Legend Heat Tackle Block Circus Inazuma 1gou V2 Megaton Head G2 Mach Wind Maboroshi Shot Zero Magnum Sky Walk Megaton Head Plasma Ball Double Shot Trick Ball Dimension Storm 真 Gigaton Head Heaven Drive 'Inazuma Eleven movie' He travels back in time to the past in order to help Raimon high school fight Ogre in the movie, while also recruiting some of Endou's future friends (Fideo, Hiroto, Fubuki, Tobitaka and Toramaru) to help Raimon out, and because of this, he was able to use his hissatsu; God Cannon, to score the second goal for Raimon breaking through Zagomel's Electric Trap. He later on used it again to make a chain shoot with Fideo's Odin Sword and try to score a goal but was blocked by Zagomel's High Voltage, in the end, Raimon succeeds and wins the match and afterwards he thanks his great-grandfather and returns to his timeline in the future. Quotes *Hi *Oh no!!! *Let's Play Soccer *That's not soccer at all *Grandpa it can't end like this! Relationships 'His Parents' 'Endou Mamoru' 'His friends' Knownable Relatives *'Endou Daisuke' (Great Great Great Grandfather) *'Endou Hiroshi' (Great Great Grandfather) *'Endou Atsuko' (Great Great Grandmother) *'Endou Mamoru' (Great Grandfather) *'Endou Raimon Natsumi' (Great Grandmother) *'Raimon Souichirou' (Great Great Grandfather) *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His english version name is Canon Evans. Similar to his great grandfather, great great grandfather and great great great grandfather's names in both the Japanese version and english version of the Inazuma Eleven series. *His first name, "Kanon" (カノン) that is written in katakana, could probably be a reference to his hissatsu, God Cannon. *Endou Kanon can be recruited in the Chrono Stone video game after you have linked the game with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu. *His birthday is ???. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Junko Takeuchi *'English' : ??? all information on Endou Kanon came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Endou_Kanon Gallery Endou kanon.png|Endou meets the past generation of the Raimon Junior High soccer team Category:Characters Category:Males